Fading Away
by Arumbaya
Summary: Qu’on le laisse tranquille. Tout ce qu’il souhaite c’est disparaître." Songfic sur "Streets of Philadelphia" de Bruce Springsteen -- Se déroule après la saison 4 et le départ de Wilson --


_Note de l'auteur:__ Je suis généreuse, aujourd'hui je poste deux fics !_

_J'ai écrit celle-ci hier, dans un éclair d'inspiration en écoutant **« Streets of Philadelphia » de Bruce Springsteen**. C'est ma première songfic donc soyez indulgents !_

_Enjoy !_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was bruised and battered and I couldn't tell  
what I felt  
I was unrecognizable to myself  
Saw my reflection in a window I didn't know  
my own face  
Oh brother are you gonna leave me  
wasting away  
On the streets of Philadelphia_

Il se fait tard mais House marche dans la rue, sans se soucier de la pluie qui détrempe ses vêtements. Il a mal. Toute son existence le fait souffrir. Sa jambe parait endormie et indolore mais son cœur est en feu, au bord de l'explosion. Autour de lui, les gens courent se mettre à l'abri, le bousculant, comme s'il était invisible. Mais il n'en a rien à faire. Quelqu'un passe à côté de lui en trombe et il se retrouve projeté contre la vitrine d'un magasin. Levant le regard, il aperçoit son reflet dans la vitre. Son image est déformée par les gouttes d'eau qui glissent sur le verre et il ne se reconnait presque pas. Il semble avoir vieilli de dix ans. Courbé sur sa canne par le poids de son par-dessus gorgé d'eau, les cheveux trempés et aplatis sur son crane découvrant largement sa calvitie, les joues creusées…il détourne le regard. Il se sent seul.

_I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone  
I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone  
At night I could hear the blood in my veins  
Just as black and whispering as the rain  
On the streets of Philadelphia_

Il continue à marcher longtemps, sans se préoccuper du froid qui commence à le faire frissonner. Plus personne ne se trouve dans la rue à présent et la pluie semble gagner en force, les gouttes d'eau lui fouettent le visage et le forcent à plisser les yeux. Il se sent fatigué et pourtant il ne s'arrête pas de marcher, espérant que cela l'aidera à oublier ses pensées. Mais rien n'y fait. Il se sent toujours aussi seul et aussi mal. Il n'a personne et il est le seul responsable. Ses parents sont morts depuis peu, il n'a pas de compagne, pas d'enfant. Il est vieux, misanthrope, accro aux opiacés. Et son meilleur ami ne lui parle plus bien qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour sauver la femme qui l'avait éloigné de lui. Le vent se met à souffler fort et il doit se courber un peu plus pour continuer à avancer. Inconsciemment, il resserre son manteau autour de lui et traverse la rue, s'en faire attention. Il n'entend pas la voiture qui klaxonna, ses oreilles bourdonnant d'idées noires.

_Ain't no angel gonna greet me  
It's just you and I my friend  
And my clothes don't fit me no more  
I walked a thousand miles  
just to slip this skin_

Wilson, la seule constante dans sa vie a disparue et il se sent perdu. Il a comme un gouffre au cœur de sa poitrine et rien ne semble assez gros pour le combler. Il se sent si mal. Mais il est trop tard pour cela. Il l'avait repoussé petit à petit et il a fallu qu'il s'éloigne pour de bon pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point il l'aimait. Il se sent raté. Il se sent nul. Il a la soudaine impression d'être un étranger dans son propre corps et il accélère le pas. Il meurt d'envie de glisser hors de son corps et de se dissoudre sous la pluie. Il s'arrête brusquement au milieu du trottoir. Il laisse sa canne tomber au sol dans une gerbe d'eau. Regardant droit devant lui, il se met à courir, ignorant les avertissements que sa jambe lui lance. Il ignore les larmes qui ruissellent le long de ses joues. Il stoppe quelques mètres plus loin, le souffle court. Il lève les yeux au ciel, laissant la pluie se mêler à ses larmes. Il reste un long moment immobile, regardant le ciel s'assombrir à mesure que l'heure avance. La pluie était toujours aussi forte il avait de plus en plus froid mais ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Exténué, il finit par tomber à genoux et se met à pleurer bruyamment, toute la tristesse qui se trouve en lui se déversant avec fracas. Il ne fait pas attention aux regards qui se posent sur lui alors que les rares passants le dépassent prudemment, étonnés de voir un homme pleurer sous la pluie. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est disparaître.

_The night has fallen, I'm lyin' awake  
I can feel myself fading away  
So receive me brother with your faithless kiss  
or will we leave each other alone like this  
On the streets of Philadelphia_

Il ne pleut plus depuis longtemps mais lui n'a pas bougé. Allongé contre la vitrine d'un magasin, il pleure toujours. Les gens qui continuent à se promener ne font presque plus attention à lui et il se fond progressivement dans le décor. Ca ne le dérange pas forcément. Il regarde le ciel étoilé et la brise glaciale le fait trembler. Une partie de son esprit diagnostique une possible hypothermie. Il s'en fiche, tout ce qu'il veut c'est ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit, et le froid fait bien son travail, l'engourdissant confortablement. Ses larmes finissent par tarir et il sent le sommeil l'appeler. Il ferme les yeux. Il se sent partir. Il ne résiste pas, laissant le froid l'escorter aux portes du néant.

Une vive lumière blanche le fait se redresser et il n'en croit pas ses yeux lorsque Wilson apparait vêtu de blanc et pieds nus. Sous le choc, il se lève lentement et porte immédiatement une main à sa cuisse. Elle n'est plus douloureuse. Il touche ses vêtements. Secs. Wilson s'approche doucement et lui sourit. Lui-même fait quelques pas avant de se fondre en excuse, les larmes inondant à nouveau ses joues. Wilson ne dit rien et se contente de l'attirer dans une accolade qui lui réchauffe immédiatement le cœur et porte un sourire à ses lèvres, le premier depuis de longs mois. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Dans la rue, les passants ne prêtent plus attention à l'homme couché sur le flanc, un doux et paisible sourire aux lèvres, visiblement mort de froid.

_**Oo Fin o0**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vous l'aurez compris, j'adore les histoires tristes…*snif*_

_P.S : la fin m'a été inspirée par « La Petite Fille Aux Allumettes », le conte d'Andersen (conte que j'adore). Je ne sais pas si la référence est assez claire…_


End file.
